The invention relates to a device for issuing free-flowing compounds such as strips or drops on a cooling belt, which travels underneath the device, said device comprising at least one rotatable drum, whose circumference is provided with openings, through which the compound to be issued penetrates cyclically when the drum rotates, and comprising a heating hood that overlies and covers the drum in the region facing away from the cooling belt.
Devices of this kind are known, e.g., see German Document 40 13 405-C1. The heating hood serves to control the temperature of the periphery of the rotating drum, to which residual material, which has not totally dripped off, can adhere. Said residual material must be prevented from solidifying so that it can be pushed by a guide back into the openings of the rotating drum. To perform maintenance work, the known heating hoods of other designs available on the market (Sandvik Rotoformer, Prospectus Sandvik Rotoform Process, imprint PS-409 GER 5.89) are designed so as to swing up around an axis arranged parallel to the axis of the rotating drum, wherein this axis is arranged on the side of the granulator lying in the direction of movement of the cooling belt. By swinging the hood up, the periphery of the rotating drum is perhaps accessible, but the mounting, located in front of the granulator, for the swivel axis of the heating hood prevents free accessibility for maintenance work, as for, example to remove the rotating drum from the stationary inner cylinder, as in the case of the rotoformer. This situation necessitates a relatively time-consuming disassembly of the entire heating hood including its mounting.